Emma's Goodbye
by purpletailedpixie
Summary: What really happened to Emma in the last ep of season 2 rnPS this isn't a chapter, it's the whole thing, sorry it's so short


_Emma's Good-bye_

_Emma dug her fingers into the metal tiles, determined not to fall. Come on Emma, she said to herself, you've been possessed by a ghost, had the life sucked outta you by a crazed vampire mutant, split in two, you are not weak! She ground her teeth, tennis shoes gripping the floor. "Emma." Adam called out sounding worried. Her first instinct was to reassure him that she was fine but as she heard the large section of building they were clinging to begin to give way she knew she could use this to get away. For a while now she'd notice her power changing again. Now, not only did she feel emotions, but she was also starting to catch snatches of thought. At first she shrugged it off but now it was becoming harder to hide this new ability. The other's thoughts were now constantly tangling into hers. It made her angry. She knew that her friends couldn't help it when their thoughts mixed into hers and her getting angry at them made her angry with herself. She'd recently come to the conclusion that she needed to get away. She needed to be where no one knew her so she could learn to control her new telepathy without worry that she'd hurt someone. At first she argued with herself. I should just tell Adam he'd know how to deal with this. The others will understand. But she knew they wouldn't. Even now they treated her with resentment, knowing that she could make then feel whatever she wanted them too and they had no way to stop it. She knew any of them would do just about anything for her. They were her friends and closer to her than anyone she'd ever known. That was why she had to get away. They were so close to her that it was hard not to take control and keep them from making their mistakes. She'd thought about packing her bags and saying good-bye, but there'd be questions. Shal would refuse to let her go. They'd all end up talking her out of it, saying, why are you leaving us? And, we need you Emma. Of course they did which was the other reason she had to go. They depended on her too much. Even now, though they didn't consciously know they were doing it, they often shoved their unwanted thoughts and emotions on her, and when they went into things they took for granted that she'd be there saving them. Having started out as the weakest one of the team she was now the one keeping them together. She had to go, they needed to relearn to survive without her. This was the best way to go, this way they wouldn't be able to ask why? Not getting an answer Adam franticly called again, Jesse added his voice, a little farther away she could hear Brennen and Shalimar too. The building's collapse was causing a great deal of dust to rise, making it impossible for Adam to see her even though they were close enough to touch. A sudden breeze kicked up chasing the dust cloud away for a moment and the building whined in complaint. Catching sight of her he let out the breath he'd been holding, "Emma are you alright?" he asked. Fighting back the tears she locked eyes with him through the dust and smoke, and hating herself she entered his mind, twisting his vision she made him see her fingers slipping, made him hear her whimper and see her trying to get a grip on the smooth surface. Then the wind blew up from the other direction banishing any hope of sight and Emma retreated from his mind. The building gave way, it fell, they screamed._

_Brennen and Jesse held Shalimar back as the paramedics giving up zipped Emma into the body bag, she thrashed and screamed, "Emma!" her voice piercing and feral. Across the street a woman watched them, she lifted a hand to wipe away the tears rolling down her dirty cheeks and leaving clear tracks. She pulled back her hold on them, they would keep up the illusion on their own. She pulled the long denim trench coat tighter around her casting one last glance at the ring on the ground, she'd put in on the body deciding that was the best way, and knowing she couldn't keep it. Her thumb rubbed the place on her index finger where the ring had rested for so long. "Good-bye, Adam. You've been like a father to me. Good-bye Brennen, Jesse. You're closer than brothers. Good-bye Shalimar, sister, best friend. I know you'll be strong without me." _


End file.
